The Taylors
by nikki-everdeen1234
Summary: I thought I wouldn't like living in a new house... But I was wrong...
1. Chapter 1

I looked out of the car window as Dad slowed down outside the new house. Actually, it wasn't a car, it was basically a minibus... I have a large family, and this wasn't even all of us.

Anyway, I looked up at the house and saw the size of it. It was huge, and it had a tower-like structure at one end...

"Bagsy the tower!" I yelled, climbing out of the minibus and running into the house and up the stairs.

Some of my siblings tried to follow me but Dad made them leave me alone as I had bagsied the tower before them.

The only good thing about moving was this tower room... Everything else sucked...

Twenty minutes later, everyone had chosen their rooms and we were beginning to unpack. I was going downstairs to collect more of my things when I saw the visitors.

"Mum!" I yelled. "People are here!" I ran past the visitors and grabbed a box of my things.

I walked back inside just as Mum came to see who was here.

"Hi, we're the Bakers," said the woman, who I'm assuming is Mrs Baker. "I'm Kate Baker, and this is my husband, Tom. This my daughter, Nora, her husband, Bud, their son, little Tom, and my younger children, Charlie, Lorraine, Henry, Jake, Sarah, Kim, Jessica, Mark, Mike, Kyle and Nigel."

Good thing I've got a good memory then, eh?

"We're the Taylors," Mum replied. "I'm Carol, and this is one of my daughters, Asha-Lyme. My husband, John, should be around somewhere..."

"You have a funny accent..." Either Kyle or Nigel stated.

"We're from England..." Mom trailed off as Rosa-Marie and Grange, twin brother and sister, came running past, Rosa-Marie chasing Grange and wielding a hockey stick...

"Oi!" I yelled, chasing Rosa-Marie. "Give me back my hockey stick, you fish-nugget!"

"Asha-Lyme Taylor!" Mum exclaimed. "We have guests!" Mum turned back to the guests as I stopped chasing my sister and walked back to Mum. "That was Rosa-Marie and Grange," Mum informed the Bakers. "They're twins."

"Can I use the bathroom, please, dude?" Jake asked, quite suddenly, too.

"Asha, take..." Mum has already forgotten Jake's name...

"Mum," I spoke slowly. I had my head tipped to the left and my right hand on my hip, my usual 'you are so dumb' pose. "That's Jake!"

"Don't look at me like that, missy!" Mum complained. "As I was saying, show Jake where the bathroom is."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "One little problem with that, though..."

"And what would that be?" Mum asked.

"I don't know where the bathroom is..." I pointed out. "I think Luca might know where the bathroom is... But I have no idea..."

"Ok, then," Mum replied. "We'll just have to call Luca..." She took a deep breath. "LUCA!" Mom yelled. "GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"Ow..." I complained. "That was my ear you just screamed in!"

"Yes, Mum?" I looked up and saw Luca leaning over the handrail at the top of the stairs.

"This is Jake Baker and he needs to use the bathroom," Mum told Luca.

"Why couldn't Asha show him where the bathroom was?" Luca demanded.

I adopted my 'you are so dumb' pose again. "I don't know where the bathroom is, you sandal-licking, donkey-faced, Croc-wearing dummy!"

"Come on, then, Jake," Luca said. "By the way, Barbie, you might want to kill Rosa-Marie for what she did to your bedroom after you called her a fish-nugget..." He looked at the outraged look on my face and left to show Jake the way to the bathroom.

"Mum," I groaned. "I'm just going to go and limit the damage that has been done to my bedroom... The way Luca just said that makes me think that Rosa-Marie has completely demolished my bedroom..." I looked round at the Bakers. "Do you want to come with me, Sarah? You can see the rest of the house, then."

"Sure," Sarah grinned.

Sarah and I walked up the stairs and along the corridors until we reached the door to the tower. I opened it and walked up the stairs. Once I had reached the top, I opened the second door and turned on the light. Sarah looked around in amazed silence, and so did I, actually. Nothing had happened to my room...

"I'm going to kill Luca..." I muttered to myself.

Sarah and I spent ages up in my room, talking and looking at my stuff. You know, I think I'm going to like it in this house, after all. I've already made a friend, and I think I've developed a crush... On Jake...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the guest reviewer who wrote the first review for this story! You have no idea how excited I got... I was sat at the computer squealing and clapping my hands... It was a good thing I was home alone...**

I know I've been quite vague about my family so far, but I have so many siblings that it is quite difficult to mention them all... I'll try to explain...

Mum and Dad thought they couldn't have children so they started adopting... However, one day, Mum realised that she was pregnant... Even though they have thirteen of their own children, they still adopt, as Mum is adopted, and she knows how much of a difference it can make to a child's life. That means that Mum and Dad have thirty children, seventeen of which have moved out and lead their own lives... That leaves thirteen of us at 'home', aka the new house...

The ones that have moved out are: Leona, Justin, Adam, William, Matt, Stephanie, Jason, Lauren, Rebecca, Levi, Jo, Heidi, Pete, Catie, Robbie, Ryan and Greg. They, for some reason, all moved to the USA before the rest of my family moved here. They don't think that they'll be able to visit often... The kids that still live at home are: Ashlee, Alyssa, Shane, Kirsten, Sean, me (Asha-Lyme), Luca, Rosa-Marie, Grange, Alima, Jeffrey, Callum and Rory.

Everyone in my family is slightly different... For example, we all like different things, and only Ashlee and Alyssa look alike as they are identical twins... There are no other sets of identical twins in the family.

I've described my family a little now, so I think I'll go over a few key events that have happened to me since I was born...

_When I was six, Dad bought me my first skateboard and my first pair of inline skates. I remember how I had practised for hours and that was how my hobbies of skateboarding and inline skating began..._

_When I was seven, I had my first skateboarding accident... I had been at a skate-park and an older boy had knocked me over... The boy was nine, but Luca, who is my twin and was only seven at the time, got into a fight with him... During that accident, I broke my left arm and cut my arm so badly that I had to have ten stitches..._

_When I was nine, I entered my first skateboarding competition and came in third place. My parents were so proud of me..._

_I'm thirteen now, and, last week, I competed in my latest skateboarding competition... I came first, for the first time ever! Mum and Dad were so proud that they bought me an iPod Touch!_

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I didn't know what to write and I didn't want to bore you guys with endless descriptions of the Taylors!**


End file.
